


Weep

by superchick67



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do weeping angels feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a big folder full of my fanfiction I wrote a few years ago... And I have no idea why I'm posting most of it. I really like this one though, it's short and sweet. Read on and enjoy!

I'm frozen.

I can't move. Can't even breathe. How am I breathing? How am I alive? _Am_ I even alive? Of course. Don't be stupid. I have to be alive to talk, to breathe. But... I'm not breathing.

And I can't talk. Whenever anybody comes close to me I try to scream. I really do. But nobody hears me. Why can't they hear me? There's always at least one person around, just looking at me. Staring. Like I'm some kind of an art exhibit. But I'm rooted to this spot, literally petrified. I don't know how or why this happened, but I'm made of stone. Not human anymore.

I feel different. A little... powerful? But so, so alone.

There are others like me. I can feel it, a sort of tugging in my veins. I will go and find them as soon as I can move. But I don't know when that will be. There's so many people here, looking at me, staring. I think it's because of them I can't move. If they would only look away, even for a second, I would be free.

Free to... to what? I don't know what I'd do. I don't even know what I am anymore, much less how long I've been standing here, in this exact spot. Time means nothing to me anymore. Maybe it's been days. Decades, millennium. Or maybe a few mere seconds. My thoughts float around me, too out of reach to grasp.

These humans aren't worth my time, or any time at all. I yearn to take it from them.

The insignificant creatures before me babble and stroll around, so foolish with their silly human whims. I am not concerned with their troubles now. But still, I feel an aching. A hollow emptiness. I'm hungry; I must feed. The small humans almost radiate energy. I can use it. Or, rather, I could if I could move. But I can't. I have no options. No choice but to stand here, stone body motionless, and weep.


End file.
